


Covers for 34 Minutes

by avawatson (avawtsn)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawatson
Summary: Three (3!) covers I made for one of my favorite fics in Sherlock fandom (still), made in a fit of nostalgic pique and love.34 Minutesis by bendingsignpost.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Covers for 34 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [34 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334589) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> The 250x400 images are posted below; click on them to view the larger version, which is 1280x1920. You are welcome to use it for your ebooks of bendingsignpost's fic.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ad393231ce45854d334fd9edb024c1f2/d981dcf889ee87b4-e0/s1280x1920/07aa33a64b1d75544fe4b69cb7765e0fd6bcaea2.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7005e68bc89719f4fe8755982b656947/d981dcf889ee87b4-cf/s1280x1920/48bc87c397699642bf0bf95cfabe5829f7244c5b.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e5f1f2c4877f6af9705f5df08c0e4d46/d981dcf889ee87b4-9b/s1280x1920/c29f30482f880da06cab4f5c5945175a4abaaf32.jpg)


End file.
